


Summer

by blkkskknhed (orphan_account)



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt, Multi, Romance, Sixties, highschool, teen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/blkkskknhed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1960s America.</p><p>Six teenagers.</p><p>Six friends.</p><p>One story.</p><p> </p><p>★★★</p><p> </p><p>Charles glanced back in the rear-view mirror and watched Raven smile at him fondly.</p><p>“That’s because you’re <em>you</em>, Charles. You never look on the dark side.” She teased.</p><p>“He never looks to reality.” Erik corrected.</p><p>“I’m a telepath, Erik. You’re forgetting that I <em>always</em> know what’s true and what isn’t.”  Charles breathed as he pulled into his heavily wooded driveway. “And I <em>know</em> that the humans will learn to accept us. They just need time.”</p><p>Alex glanced around at everyone before snorting with laughter.</p><p>“Jesus fucking Christ, what did I say about lightening up? It’s our last summer before college, can we <em>please</em> just enjoy it?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer

It was summer.

It was hot, airless, almost like being trapped inside a windowless room.

Charles was leaning against the bonnet of his brand new yellow Chevy. He was shirtless, his pale chest almost luminescent beneath the glare of the unmerciful sun. He watched on as Alex and Sean splashed around by the pebbled shore with Hank. It was one of those summer days where the heat seemed to want suffocate everyone with its weight. He ran a hand through his dark, damp hair and smiled contentedly as he listened to Hank shriek as Alex and Sean pounced on him, laughing.

Raven, who was sitting against the wheel of the truck, a cigarette dangling from her mouth snorted as she turned her face up towards the sun.

“Best put on some sunscreen, Raven. Your nose looks pink.” Charles advised as he rolled across the bonnet and landed down beside his friend.

Raven opened one eye lazily and raised an eyebrow.

 _Bite me_.

Charles sighed and turned his head away to watch his friends once again. Sean had dragged Hank further into the lake, much to his horror. He was roaring and bellowing Charles’ name, begging him to rescue him. But Charles just watched on, his eyes falling upon Erik, whom was jogging towards them, the muscles of his stomach shifting beneath tanned skin in an almost mesmerizing manner.

“Hey. Got any smokes?” he demanded once he was near enough.

Charles pulled a packet out of his cords and threw the box at Erik. He thanked him with a nod and pulled one out, placing it between his thin lips as he fished around in his own pockets for a lighter.

“Where did you disappear off to?” Raven demanded, sitting up and grabbing the lighter from Erik’s hand.

Erik ignored her and sat down beside Charles, their bare shoulders touching in a way that shouldn’t be distracting but Charles found that he could focus on little else.

“You know Emma Frost has a boyfriend, right?” Raven asked with a smirk, her eyes glinting as she took in Erik’s careful mask of indifference. 

Charles cleared his throat awkwardly and fumbled in his pockets for a cigarette of his own.

“And besides, I thought you were taking Angel Salvadore to prom?” Raven continued, blowing her cigarette smoke right in Charles’ face.

“Raven, _do shut up_.” Charles managed to cough through the cloud of toxic smoke.

Raven simply raised her eyebrows at Charles in an utterly unimpressed manner.

“We’re only talking.” She huffed.

“No, we’re not.” Erik finally exhaled. “ _You_ are desperately trying to engage me in a conversation that is none of your business now do as Charles advised and shut the fuck up.”

_I didn’t put it quite so brusquely._

Erik bumped shoulders with Charles and grinned, his cigarette dangling from his mouth in a way only the cowboys seemed to master.

_You wanted to though._

“Silent conversations are rude.” Raven said snippily and Charles could tell that she was actually quite hurt so he draped an arm around her slightly burnt shoulders and dropped a sweet kiss to her forehead.

“We’re sorry.” He soothed as Erik watched on bemusedly.

A few moments later they were joined by a thoroughly horrified looking Hank who was dripping from head to toes, his glasses skewed and his eyes wide and fearful.

“They tried to _drown_ me.” He panted.

Raven made a cooing sound and pushed Charles away in order to stand and comfort her boyfriend. Sean laughed as Alex shook his head in disbelief.

“You’re such a bozo, Hank.” He sighed as he threw himself on the ground, leaning against Sean’s legs.

“Man, I would kill for some beer right now.” Sean sighed wistfully. “An ice-cold one.”

Erik nodded in agreement.

“Want me to run back into town and get some?” Charles offered, his eyes watching Erik carefully.

He caught his eye and smirked around his cigarette.

“No.” He chuckled, obviously not believing that Charles would do it.

Raven snorted and looked at Charles with raised eyebrows. 

“Your mom would freak and besides, your fake I.D is so shitty you’d most definitely get caught.” She teased.

Charles rolled his eyes and tapped the side of his head pointedly.

“I could simply _make_ them believe, Raven. I could make them do anything I wanted. ” 

Alex and Sean whooped as Charles and Erik laughed. Raven didn’t look half as impressed, her expression cool as she stepped out of Hank’s embrace.

“Whatever. I’m gonna go for a swim.” She announced before making her way to the shoreline with Hank following loyally behind.

Alex watched on as she walked away, oblivious to Sean shuffling closer.

“Lust is one of the seven deadly sins, you know.” He teased.

Alex inhaled deeply and shook his head.

“So’s being a sloth, man. And gluttony. Face it; we’re all fucked and doomed or whatever. Besides, it’s not like I’m lusting after a _dude_ or anything.”

 

Charles felt himself stiffen against Erik slightly but forced himself to relax. Erik, thankfully, didn’t seem to notice.

Sean just chuckled again and rested his head against Alex’s bare shoulder.

“Just don’t let Hank the Wank see you lusting.” 

Alex laughed and pushed Sean away.

“How fucking sad is it that Hank is the only one of us that doesn’t need to jerk off?

Erik snorted.

“Speak for yourself.”

And Charles didn’t know why that hurt him, but it did.

 

.

 

They were on a clear, open road. All the windows of the Ford were rolled down and pop music blasts through the radio, each of them humming along enthusiastically. 

“I feel like a cliché.” Alex announced, his eyes closed and hand dangling out the window as they drive along through the countryside. 

Hank and Sean nodded in unison as Erik snorted and rolled his eyes.

“Everything is a cliché nowadays. Nothing is new or original.” 

“What a pleasant thought.” Raven deadpanned. 

Charles chuckled and took a hand off the steering wheel in order to pat his friend’s leg. 

“Everything is new to someone who hasn’t been exposed to it before. Think of a baby; it’s all new to them. . How simply marvellous.”

Erik pushed his hand away gently and folded his arms across his broad chest.

“Because they’re ignorant. Because they have no understanding of just how cruel this world can be.” He snapped.

Alex blew a raspberry loudly, spraying them all in spit.

“Shut up, you guys. Jesus. It’s summer and we’re young and stupid. Fucking enjoy it while we can!” he declared dramatically. 

Raven and Sean cheer loudly and Charles laughed softly.

“I hate summer.” Erik sulked. “All the overcrowded beaches and happy families and children squalling. It’s horrific.”

“You know, it’s not the humans that are gonna kill _you_ , Erik.” Hank said quietly. “It’s the misery.”  
Raven shot him a sharp look whilst Charles kept his eyes firmly on the deserted road ahead of them. A silence befell the car and soon nobody knew where to look or what to say. 

“Who says the humans are going to kill anyone?” Charles challenged softly, breaking the silence.

“Me.” Erik muttered

Alex and Sean nodded in silent agreement as Raven looked on tearfully. A strange atmosphere strangled them and each of them resolutely looked anywhere than at each other.

“I don’t think they will.” Charles said airily as he signalled off the main road. “I don’t think the humans are going to kill anyone.”

He glanced back in the rear-view mirror and watched Raven smile at him fondly.

“That’s because you’re _you_ , Charles. You never look on the dark side.” She teased.

“He never looks to reality.” Erik corrected.

“I’m a telepath, Erik. You’re forgetting that I _always_ know what’s true and what isn’t.” Charles breathed as he pulled into his heavily wooded driveway. “And I _know_ that the humans will learn to accept us. They just need time.”

Alex glanced around at everyone before snorting with laughter.

“Jesus fucking Christ, what did I say about lightening up? It’s our last summer before college, can we _please_ just enjoy it?”


End file.
